With continuous development of a distributed network technology, in the industry, a gateway in a mobile communications network starts to be designed as a distributed gateway (DGW).
The distributed gateway is mainly characterized by decoupling and separating a signaling control function from a data forwarding function that are of an original mobile core network gateway, and using a gateway control plane (GW-C) to bear the singling control function and a gateway user plane (GW-U) to bear the data forwarding function.
However, in a system architecture of the distributed gateway, after the gateway user plane receives a downlink data packet, because there is no interface between the gateway user plane and a mobility management entity (MME), the mobility management entity cannot be triggered to initiate a paging procedure to a terminal.
In conclusion, in the system architecture of the distributed gateway, how to initiate a paging procedure to a corresponding terminal after the gateway user plane receives a downlink data packet is an urgent problem to be resolved.